Vorfreude auf Weihnachten
by Samanthas Mum
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte um euch die Zeit bis Weihnachten versüßen soll. Pairings werden nicht verraten, da müsst ihr schon selbst lesen. Dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit Mia0901!
1. Ron

Disclaimer: Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, sogar die Idee gehört mir nicht alleine g

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Und ich hab euch sogar etwas mitgebracht. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Die habe ich mit Mia0901 zusammen geschrieben, naja, ich hab geschrieben und sie hat diktiert, mal sehen wie es bei den nächsten Kapiteln wird...

Jeden zweiten Tag, werdet ihr euch über ein neues Kapitel freuen können und das bis Heiligabend. Da wir gestern den Tag vollkommen verpennt haben, könnt ihr euch morgen bereits auf das nächste Kapitel freuen. Danach wird es jeden geraden so weitergehen.

GLG Mia und Samanthas Mum

Kapitel 1 – Ron

Ron und Hannah standen vor dem Fuchsbau und warteten darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Die Beiden waren zum großen Essen am ersten Advent mit dem Rest der Weasleys nach Hause eingeladen.

Doch selbst nach dem 3. klingeln öffnete niemand.

„Was ist da drin los?", fragte Hannah besorgt.

„Nichts", beruhigte Ron seine Verlobte. „Wahrscheinlich ist nur die Musik wieder zu laut.", grinste er und öffnete kurzerhand die Tür selbst. Eine wohlige Wärme und der Duft von gebrannten Mandeln und Punsch hüllte sie ein. Ron half Hannah aus ihrem Mantel und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer. Immer lauter wurden die Stimmen und das Gelächter. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge sahen unbemerkt dem Treiben im Fuchsbau zu.

Fleur versuchte gerade, Bill noch ein paar Mandeln in den Mund zu schieben, was dieser lachend abwehrte. Charlie zeigte seinem Neffen Justin gerade ein paar Zauberbilder von seinen Drachen. Die Augen von Bills Sohn leuchteten vor Faszination. Percy diskutierte gerade wieder einmal wild mit seinem Vater über irgendein neues Gesetz. Katie und Angelina versuchten gerade, ihre, noch etwas kindischen Männer, Fred und George von Unfug abzuhalten. Und Molly bereitete mit Ginny gerade den hausgemachten Punsch zu.

„RON, ANNAH", kreischte plötzlich der 3-jährige blonde Junge los. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Molly und Ginny steckten ihre Köpfe gerade aus der Küchentür.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", kam Molly ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen. Sofort wurden beide in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

„Nicht so doll, Mum, Hannah ist doch schwanger!", rief Ron.

„Das weiß ich doch. Und ich freu mich so für euch." Ihre Augen hatten das selbe Leuchten wie ihr Enkel.

Dieser hatte Ron und Hannah gerade erreicht und stupste Hannah immer wieder liebevoll auf den schon sehr runden Bauch. Hannah lachte den Kleinen an.

„Das dauert noch, bis du einen Spielkameraden bekommst." Schmollend lies Justin prompt vom Bauch ab.

„Wie lange denn noch?" Eine Frage, die Justin immer stellte, wenn er seine Tante sah.

„Noch einen Monat. Aber dann, ist das Kind immer noch zu klein zum Spielen. Aber nächstes Weihnachten hast du auf jeden Fall jemanden zum Kuscheln." Freude machte sich in dem Gesicht des Kleinen breit.

Hannah hörte noch, wie Justin zu seine Mama lief und sie fragte, wann denn endlich das nächste mal Weihnachten ist. Schmunzelnd wandte sie sich zu Molly. Noch einmal wurde sie in eine, diesmal zärtlichere Umarmung gezogen.

„Was wird es denn nun?", fragte diese aufgeregt.

„Das haben wir uns nicht sagen lassen. Wir wissen, aber dass es gesund ist."

„Alles andere ist auch unwichtig.", bestätigte sie ebenfalls.

Ron und Ginny waren bereits in der Küche angelangt. Ron nahm sich einen Punsch und lies sich ein paar frische Mandeln geben.

„Wo ist dein Mann?", fragte er grinsend an seine Schwester gewandt.

„Wie immer, dass weißt du doch, arbeiten", antwortete sie seufzend.

„Aber Weihnachten geht doch sicher alles klar, oder?"

„Mit Sicherheit, dass würde er sich nie entgehen lassen!"

Lachend gingen die beiden wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ron wurde auch vom Rest der Familie noch herzlich begrüßt, während Hannah bereits Ratschläge über Kindererziehung von Fleur und Molly bekam. Hannah sah etwas hilflos zu ihrem Verlobten, als Fleur und Molly sich in die Haare bekamen, weil sie sich nicht einig wurden.

Ron zog seine hilflose Verlobte aus der Gefahrenzone und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Wir beide werden unser Bestes geben", flüsterte er ihr lächelnd zu. Molly hatte diese Worte gehört, stellte sich neben das Paar und meinte liebevoll, „Das denke ich auch."

„Und jetzt lasst uns essen.", rief Arthur in die Runde, was zu einem heillosen Durcheinander führte. 14 Leute versuchten in einem viel zu kleinem Wohnzimmer den besten Platz zu bekommen. Und doch wurden sie sich irgendwann einig. Wie immer in dieser Familie. Und wie immer wurde es ein wunderschöner Adventsabend.

Teil 1 Ende


	2. Harry

Simsly: So soll es auch sein. Die Weasleys sind halt einfach ur gemütlich.

So, wie versprochen der 2. Teil heute. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, bis Mittwoch.

LG Mia0901 und Samanthas Mum

Kapitel 2 – Harry

Schon lange war er diesen Weg nicht mehr gegangen. Ein schmaler Pfad am Schloss vorbei, welches an Macht nicht verloren hatte. Wehmütig sah er hinüber zu dem dunklen See, dem verbotenen Wald, Hagrids Hütte. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, noch einmal bei Hagrid vorbei zu sehen, ehe er das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter führte. Schon auf dem einige Meter vor der kleinen Hütte roch er Hagrids berühmten Tee.

Seinen Mantel enger um sich ziehend klopfte er an. Die Spuren, die er im Schnee hinterlassen hatte, zeugten von einem erwachsenen Mann und doch kam er sich vor, als hätte er sich gerade aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen um seinen alten Freund zu besuchen. Fang bellte übermütig und zeigte Hagrid damit, dass Harry da war. Nur bei ihm war der Saurüde so übermütig. Selbst Ron oder Hermine wurden nicht so stürmisch begrüßt, wie der junge Mann.

„Bin schon unterwegs!", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme von drinnen. Harry grinste. Wahrscheinlich musste sich Hagrid gerade um eines seiner Schützlinge kümmern. Hoffentlich kein gefährliches Tier. Denn die Leidenschaft für gefährliche Lebewesen war in dem Halbriesen immer noch verankert. Die Tür öffnete sich und prompt wurde Harry feucht von Fang begrüßt.

„Weg, Fang! Lass Harry erst mal reinkommen!", knurrte der Halbriese. Doch davon lies sich der Saurüde nicht beirren. Weiterhin fleißig begrüßte er seinen liebsten Freund. Es war schließlich eine Ewigkeit her, seid dieser den jungen Zauberer gesehen hatte.

Kaum hatte Fang von ihm abgelassen, wurde Harry auch sofort in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Hagrid lass mich los!", krächzte er verzweifelt.

„oh, tschuldige, tut mir leid.", grummelte der Halbriese. „Ich hab dich nur schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's, wie steht's? Was gibt's neues bei euch?"

„Vielleicht lässt du mich erst mal rein, dann erzähl ich dir alles, ok?", grinste der junge Zauberer.

„Oh, klar, hab ich vergessen."

Kaum in der warmen Hütte angelangt, wurde Harry auch schon ein riesiger Becher Tee in die Hand gedrückt.

„Ich hab auch Kekse gebacken. Sind nicht ganz so knusprig wie früher, aber Dumbledore meinte, die anderen wären zu hart gewesen. Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Möchtest du?" Endete der Redeschwall des Wildhüters.

„Gerne.", antwortete Harry brav. Selbst wenn es noch die Steinkekse gewesen wären, hätte er sie angenommen. Er wusste doch, wie sehr es seinen Gegenüber erfreute.

„Uns geht es gut. Ron ist verlobt, Hermine arbeitet daran und meine Frau wünscht sich endlich ein Baby, dabei will sie doch gar nicht auf die Arbeit verzichten. So wie es aussieht, werde ich dann wohl ein Jahr pausieren."

„Ein Baby? Das ist ja toll! So weit ich weiß, wird Ron doch auch bald Papa, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Noch einen Monat ungefähr. Aber du weißt ja, wie unpünktlich Kinder sein können." Hagrid nickte verstehend und lachte leise in seinen Bart.

„Wie die Zeit vergeht.", seufzte der Halbriese. „Ich erinner mich noch ganz genau, wie ich dich von dieser Insel und von deinen schrecklichen Verwandten weggeholt habe. Da ward ihr noch so klein. Und nun wird Ron bald Vater. Du bist verheiratet. Und die liebe kleine Hermine. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, was sie an diesem Griesgram findet."

Harry lachte leise. Auch er hatte kein Verständnis für Hermines Entscheidung. Aber das war sie nun mal, ihre Entscheidung. Und sie schien ja glücklich zu sein. Das war alles, was zählt.

Den Tee bereits ausgetrunken und ein paar, wirklich leckere Kekse später, musste Harry sich auch schon wieder von Hagrid verabschieden.

„Wir sehen uns Weihnachten?" Es war nur eine rhetorische Frage von Harry, doch das Leuchten in Hagrids Augen bestätigte ihm, dass der Halbriese es kaum mehr erwarten konnte. Es waren ja nur noch 20 Tage.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Harry sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte. Der Mond beleuchtete den Weg hinauf und zeigte Hogwarts in einem romantischen Licht. Es war eisig kalt und der Weg war beschwerlich und doch ging er ihn gerne. Es erinnerte ihn an die aufregendste Zeit in seinem Leben.

Der Gang vom Eingangsportal zum Büro des Direktors war mit Erinnerungen geschmückt. Viele Jahre hatte er in Hogwarts verbracht. Vor dem Wasserspeier machte endlich halt.

„Sieh an, der junge Potter. Was führt sie her? Sie mussten doch schon lange nicht mehr in das Büro des Direktors.", sprach der Wasserspeier.

„Über 8 Jahre ist es her, kurz vor meinem Abschluss war ich das letzte mal hier. Ich möchte zu Albus, ich bin verabredet."

„Ja, der Direktor informierte mich bereits. Treten sie ein. Aber lassen Sie mir noch meinen Spaß und beantworten sie mir mein Rätsel. An welcher Nascherei hat der Direktor sein Lust verloren?"

Harry grinste, er konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch in seinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts erinnern.

„Berti Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Er hatte als Kind mal eins mit Erbrochenen erwischt."

Ein majestätisches Nicken von der Steinfigur folgte, ehe Harry den Weg in das Büro fortsetzen konnte.

Kräftig klopfte er an die schwere Eichentür.

„Herein", kam es von drin und man merkte jetzt schon das Dumbledore hocherfreut war.

Als Harry eintrat fühlte er sich als ob jemand die Zeit zurückgedreht hätte. Alles stand noch an Ort und Stelle. Der Raum hatte nichts von seiner Gemütlichkeit verloren. Es roch auch noch so wie damals. Zitronenbonbons und Kaminfeuer.

Ein Flügelrauschen war zu hören und Sekunden später fühlte Harry die Krallen von Fawkes auf seiner Schulter.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und schaute direkt in die schwarzen Augen des Phönix.

„Hallo alter Junge, du siehst gut aus. Wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?"

„Er müsste bald brennen", kam es von weiter hinten im Raum, aus einem großen Schatten.

„Dann sehen wir ihn Weihnachten ja in voller Schönheit."

„Ja das werdet ihr mit Sicherheit", sagte Albus Dumbledore und trat aus dem Schatten eines der vielen Bücherregale.

„Harry es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, nimm platz mein Junge." Und deutete auf zwei gemütliche Sessel vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer.

„Ich bin schon lange kein Junge mehr, schließlich bin ich bereits 25, Albus.", grinste Harry und setze sich Albus gegenüber.

„Jeder der seinen hundertsten Geburtstag noch nicht gefeiert hat, wird für mich ein Junge bleiben.", sagte Albus und seine Augen glitzerten vergnügt. „Zitronenbonbon?"

Dankend nahm Harry an. Was auch immer in diesen Bonbons war, es schmeckte und machte ihn glücklich. Doch eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. (A/N: Wir ahnen es.)

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir uns Weihnachten sehen?"

„Aber sicher doch. So etwas lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Wer wird denn alles da sein?"

„Lass dich überraschen, Albus. Aber ich denke, du wirst viele alte Gesichter sehen und auch neue.", grinste Harry.

„Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen liebe.", kicherte Albus vergnügt.

„Dann sehen wir uns am 24.?"

„Natürlich. Ich freu mich schon drauf. Endlich mal wieder ein richtiges Weihnachten."

Ein paar „harmlose" Zitronenbonbons später verabschiedete sich Harry von seinem Mentor. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang grüßte er Phineas Nigellus. Wehmütig sah er auf dieses Bild. Der Onkel von Sirius, seinem Paten. Harry bedauerte es zutiefst, wieder ein Weihnachten ohne ihn feiern zu müssen, doch er würde mit Sicherheit an ihn denken. Und wie jedes Jahr eine Kerze für ihn entzünden.

Ende Teil 2


	3. Hermine

mit einem Tag Verspätung, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht uns das. Hier das neue Kapitel. Morgen geht es wie gewohnt weiter.

Kapitel 3 – Hermine

Hermine saß vor einem riesigen Berg Kisten und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Der Geruch von Zimt, Orangen und Nadeln durchflutete bereits den Raum. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, die Kisten von Dachboden zu holen. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass das Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt wurde. Schließlich war heute bereits Nikolaus. Und ihr Partner hatte fluchtartig vor einer halben Stunde das Haus verlassen. Wie immer, wenn sie versuchte, das Haus neu zu dekorieren. Und immer wieder musste sie über seine Ausreden schmunzeln. Einfallslos war er definitiv nicht.

„Ist nicht bald Valentinstag? Ich brauch doch noch ein Geschenk für dich." oder „Ich muss die Blumen draußen noch gießen!" und das mitten im Dezember. Aber die beste Ausrede war immer noch „Ich sollte Potter mal wieder besuchen." Gerade er, der seinen Hass gegen ihren besten Freund immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte.

Immer wenn er mit so einer Ausrede das Haus verließ, bekam Hermine, sobald die Tür ins Schloss viel, einen Lachanfall. Dieses mal meinte er „Ich brauch unbedingt mal wieder neue Socken." Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, welche er trug.

Noch immer vor sich hinschmunzelnd packte sie den ersten Karton aus und begann, die Sachen nach Räumen zu sortieren. Nur sein Arbeitszimmer blieb davon verschont. Letztes Jahr hatte sie versucht auch da einen Strumpf an den Kamin zu hängen, leider kam sie nicht über die Türschwelle, da ihr Schatz sein Arbeitszimmer verflucht hatte. Eine Woche musste sie mit Engelsflügeln rumlaufen. Wenn schon ein Fluch, dann ein weihnachtlicher.

Seit dem bezeichnete er sie immer als seinen Engel. Das wiederum fand sie einfach nur süß.

So in Gedanken, hatte sie bereits alle Kisten sortiert und besah sich ihrer Weihnachtssachen. Es gab kleine Elfen, goldene Engel, Pulverschnee aus der Tüte, kleine Schneemänner, einen Lichterbogen, viele Kerzenhalter und auch Mistelzweige. Der Mistelzweig hatte für Hermine eine besondere Bedeutung.

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten war sie mit ihm am Eingangsportal der großen Halle in einander geprallt. Zu spät sahen sie, dass sie unter einen magischen Mistelzweig landeten. Da sie sich aber partout nicht küssen wollten, wurden sie den halben Tag an den Händen zusammen geklebt. Es war Gott sei Dank ein Samstag gewesen, da Hermine sonst mit ihm den Schultag verbringen musste. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie in der großen Halle verbracht. Die junge Frau hatte sich geweigert, mit in die Kerker zu kommen, er wollte aber auf keinen Fall zu den nervigen Gryffindors. Erst nach dem Abendessen, welches sie neben ihm einnehmen musste, hatte er sich erbarmt und sie geküsst. Auch wenn es aus einem dringenden Bedürfnis heraus geschah, sprang der Funke bei beiden über.

Gerne erinnerte sie sich daran zurück. Albus war sogar so lieb gewesen und hatte ihr den Zauberspruch verraten, mit dem er die Mistelzweige verhext hatte. Dieser Zauber lag nun auch auf ihren Mistelzweigen. Und jedes Jahr hatte sie mindestens einmal das Glück, ihm unter einem Mistelzweig zu begegnen. Er war halt doch ein Romantiker, auch wenn er es immer wieder abstritt.

Hermine hatte mittlerweile die besagten Mistelzweige zum Schweben gebracht. Auch wenn sie gern nach Muggelart schmückte, hatte sie sich doch angewöhnt, an Orte, an die sie nicht rankam einen Zauber zu benutzen. ‚Mal sehen, ob ich dieses Jahr ihn wieder dazu bekomme, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen' dachte sie sehnsüchtig und packte die Christbaumkugeln beiseite.

Ganz vorsichtig holte Hermine ist silbernen Kerzenhalter, von ihrer Großmutter aus einem der vielen Kartons. Sie liebte diese Kerzenhalter. Schon früher als kleines Kind hatte sie diese immer haben wollen. Nach ihrem Abschluss hatte ihre Großmutter sie ihr dann geschenkt unter der Bedingung das Hermine sie immer zu Weihnachten aufstellen musste. Und das tat diese sehr gern sogar. Die Kerzenhalter waren mit kleinen Mustern versehen die rötlich glänzten. Wegen diesem rötlichen Glanzes hasste ihr Freund diese Kerzenhalter und versuchte sie jedes Jahr aufs neue zu verstecken.

Als Hermine die Kerzenhalter auf dem Esstisch platziert hatte, wo man sie auch sehr gut sehen konnte, fing sie an die anderen Kartons zu leeren. Die weißen Engel wurden auf dem schönen großen Kamin platziert und die Socken hing sie an die kleinen Harken.

Nach und nach wurde das Wohnzimmer und die anderen Zimmer immer Festlicher. Zum Schluss schmückte sie den Adventskranz der auf dem Couchtisch stand, mit Orangenscheiben , Zimtstangen, Engelshaar und den vier Kerzen, die rot waren. Als Hermine damit fertig war stand sie mit einem zufrieden Lächeln in der Mitte des Wohnzimmer und freute sich schon auf das Gesicht ihres Freundes wenn dieser denn von seinem „Sockeneinkauf" wieder kam.

Teil 3 Ende


	4. Remus

Kapitel 4 – Remus

Remus und Tonks saßen gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Es war der Samstag vor dem 2 Advent und die Beiden waren heute einkaufen gewesen. Sie hatten Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft, nur das für den jeweils anderen hatten sie natürlich nicht besorgt. Jeder der Beiden schenkte einzeln. Sie hatte beide eine andere Vorstellung was das perfekte Geschenk anging und damit sie sich nicht um jedes Kleinigkeit stritten, hatten sie sich gesagt das jeder einzeln was verschenkt.

„Du Remus, ich friere immer noch so schrecklich doll. Ich glaube ich werde in die Badewanne gehen. Das wird mich bestimmt wieder auftauen", sagte Tonks und ihrem Mann, gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand ganz schnell im Bad.

Als Remus hört das sie das Wasser in die Badewanne lies schlich er ins Schlafzimmer und holte die Geschenke, auch das für Tonks.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, stellte er die Sachen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und zauberte sich Geschenkpapier und Geschenkband herbei. Er liebte es die Geschenke immer selber einzupacken. Früher hatte er es immer mit James und Sirius zusammen getan. Immer wenn es ans Geschenke einpacken ging, dachte er an seine Freunde. Sie fehlten ihm sehr, vor allem in der Weihnachtszeit. Er erinnerte sich dann immer an sein Lieblingsjahr.

Es war das Jahr indem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. James kam damals mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Wohnzimmer von Remus damaliger Wohnung. Sirius und er hatten ihn nur fragend angeschaut, bis er eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche zog und ihnen mitteilte dass er Lily an Heiligabend fragen wollte, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Sirius und Remus hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran gedacht das James und Lily überhaupt soweit gehen würden. Aber so war es ja dann auch.

Remus hörte gerade das Tonks im Bad den Wasserhahn ausmachte und in die Wanne stiegt. Das war für ihn das Zeichen anzufangen. Erst nahm er sich Harrys Geschenk. Ein neuer Rennbesen. Die Beiden waren letzte Woche zusammen in der Winkelgasse gewesen und Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sich diesen Besen gern kaufen würde aber seine Frau ihn dann umbringen würde. Das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Also hatte Remus kurzerhand heute diesen Besen gekauft. Einen Feuerblitz 3000. Das beste was es auf dem Markt derzeit gab.

Als Remus mit dem einpacken des Besens fertig war, was gar nicht so einfach, nahm er sich Hermines Geschenk vor. Es war eine Buchstütze aus Kristall. Er hatte nur durch Zufall erfahren, dass sie sich so etwas wünschte. Er hätte ihr dieses Jahr auf jedenfalls kein Buch geschenkt. Die bekam sie fast immer schon von Harry und Ron.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, kam das größte Geschenk an die Reihe. Es war eine Wiege für Ron und Hannahs Baby, welches ja in ein paar Wochen geboren werden sollte. Die Beiden hatten es sich von Remus gewünscht und diesen Wunsch würde er ihnen gern erfüllen. Ron und Hannah wünschten sich von all ihren Freunden dieses Jahr Sachen für das Baby, da sie sich nicht alles leisten konnte.

Für Severus hatte sich Remus eine Flasche Whisky gekauft. Aber nicht irgendeinen, sondern einen von dem es nur 200 Flaschen pro Jahr hergestellt werden. Dem entsprechend war diese Flasche nicht sehr billig, aber seitdem er fest als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete konnte er sich so welche Sachen leisten.

Und da er für Severus nichts anderes wusste hatte er sich für diese Flasche Whisky entschieden.

Als Remus mit den Geschenken für seine Freunde fertig war, hörte er erst einmal was Tonks machte. Diese sang ganz laut in der Badwanne ihr Lieblings Weihnachtslied.

_Holidays are coming ...  
Love for everyone  
Lalalalala lalala lala  
Love is the reason it's always the real thing_

When the world is ever changing  
Light a candle in the dark  
There's a source of inspiration in the air   
Let the magic dry your tears and heal your heart  


Remus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Tonks konnte nicht singen, aber sie tat es trotzdem und das bewunderte Remus an ihr so sehr. Sie tat Sachen die sich andere Leute nicht trauen würden, wie zum Beispiel sich die Haare pink zu färben. Wären Remus auf so über seine geliebte Frau dachte, sang Tonks weiter.

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lives in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free_

Watch out look around  
Something's coming coming to town  
holidays are come...  
Love is a real thing

Now the children's eyes are shining  
Like theyd never shown before   
Let their dreams and aspirations light our way  
Living life in harmony forever more

Da Tonks so laut sang konnte Remus sich ganz in aller Ruhe an ihr Geschenk machen. Es war eine Kette mit einem wunderschönen Anhänger. Das Unendlichkeitssymbol, mit einem kleinen Bernstein und einem kleinem Saphir besetzt. Die beiden Steine standen für die Augen von Tonks und ihm.

Nachdem Remus auch das letzte Geschenk eingepackt hatte und sie wieder weg gepackt hatte, ging er zu Tonks, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu singen, ins Bad.


	5. Draco

Kapitel 5 – Draco

Ein schmaler Weg führte ihn zu seinen Eltern. Er kannte den Weg, auch wenn alles Schneebedeckt war, trat er keinen Schritt daneben. Draco atmete tief durch, als er die Familiengruft erreichte. So oft war er schon hier gewesen und doch fiel es ihm immer wieder schwer. Denn immer wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine liebevollen Ermahnungen von seinem Vater hören und auch keine zärtlichen Umarmungen von seiner Mutter spüren konnte. Das alles war Vergangenheit. Und auch wenn es schon so lange her war, es schmerzte immer wieder von neuen.

„Hey Mum, hallo Vater", durchdrang seine tiefe Stimme die Stille. Ja, er war erwachsen geworden, sein Haar trug er so lang wie sein Vater es gern trug, sein Körper glich nicht mehr dem eines Jugendlichen. Und doch fühlte er sich gerade um 8 Jahre zurück versetzt.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, aber mein Job vereinnahmt mich sehr. Aber es macht Spaß. Ihr müsstet mich sehen, ich mache Severus alle Ehre. Bin ein sehr ernster Lehrer geworden. Severus sagt mir immer wieder, wie stolz er ist, dass ich seine Rolle als Griesgram übernommen habe. Doch es wäre schön, das auch von euch zu hören."

Ein leichter Wind strich ihm um das Haar, er zog seinen Schal noch zu und knöpfte seinen schwarzen Mantel zu.

„Wärt ihr stolz gewesen? Ich denke schon. Ich bin nur so froh, dass ihr mir nicht böse ward, weil ich mich nicht für Voldemort entschieden habe."

Es war ein schwerer Weg damals gewesen. Die Erkenntnis, dass der dunkle Lord und seine Ansichten nicht das waren, wofür Draco kämpfen wollte. Der Kampf mit Potter, bis dieser endlich erkannte, dass Draco es ernst meinte. Und der Streit mit seinen Eltern. Viele Tränen hatte seine Mutter vergossen. Auch Lucius hatte versucht, Draco umzustimmen, doch am Ende hatte er respektiert, dass sein Sohn seine eigene Meinung und sein eigenes Leben hatte. Sie mussten nie direkt gegeneinander kämpfen und doch tat es weh zu wissen, dass auf der anderen Seite jemand war, den man liebte.

„Ich bin froh, dass das alles nun ein Ende hat. Ihr habt sicher über mich gewacht, als ich meine Prüfungen zum Tränkemeister hatte. Ich bin so froh, dass in Hogwarts gleich eine Stelle frei war. Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht geglaubt habe, dass Severus seine Drohung war macht und aufhört, wenn ich so weit bin. Aber er scheint glücklich als Autor. Er hat bereits 5 Bücher geschrieben, alles Bestseller. 2 davon sind sogar als Lehrbücher anerkannt. Es ist schon komisch, in den Büchern seines Patenonkels zu blättern und daraus zu lehren. Aber es macht Spaß, vor allem weil die Bücher besser beschrieben sind, als unsere Lehrbücher damals in Hogwarts."

„Du würdest stolz auf Malfoy Manor sein, Vater. Alles ist wieder so, wie vor dem Krieg. Das Haus erstrahlt in einer Pracht, die ich noch aus meiner Kindheit kenne. Einfach toll. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Blaise ein „Dekorateur" wird. Nur, weil er schwul ist. Das zeugt doch wieder mal nur von Klischees. Anstatt etwas vernünftiges zu lernen. Na gut, er ist auch Fluchbrecher, aber trotzdem." Seine Worte zeugten von liebevollen Spott. Jeder der sie gehört hätte, hätte gewusst, dass sie nicht böse gemeint waren. Schließlich war Blaise immer noch sein bester Freund.

Die Jahre hatten sie nur immer mehr zusammen geschweißt. Schön früher hatte Draco seinen besten Freund geschätzt, heute wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wie er ohne ihn überleben sollte. Wenn Blaise nicht wäre, hätte er einige Ferien nicht überlebt. Immer war er zur rechten Stelle da, hatte ihm Essen und Trinken mitgebracht, war eine willkommene Gesellschaft. Auch jetzt zu Weihnachten. Blaise war derzeit mit ihm in Hogwarts, hatte mit Albus einen neuen Plan erstellt, wie die Slytherinräume gestaltet werden könnten. Und Draco wusste, wenn Blaise den Job bekommen würde, schaffte Blaise es, ganz Hogwarts umzugestalten.

„Es ist witzig mit Blaise in Hogwarts, fast wie früher. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Potter und Longbottom, damit ich jemanden hab auf dem ich rumhacken kann. Aber es wäre nicht mehr dasselbe. Neville ist echt schlagfertig geworden. Endlich ein Mann. Und Potter? Ich habe neben ihm gekämpft in der großen Schlacht, es ist seit dem nicht mehr das gleich ihn zu triezen." Dracos Worte klangen wehmütig. Es war ja immer ein Highlight gewesen, sich mit Harry Potter zu prügeln, zu duellieren und sich sonst auch nur mal anzukeifen. Doch auch seine „Freundschaft" mit Potter wollte er nicht mehr missen.

Denn seit dem letzten Kampf standen sie sich immer mit Respekt gegenüber. Es gab noch immer kleine Spitzen, doch nie gingen sie unter die Gürtellinie.

„Glaubt es mir oder nicht. Ich wurde von Potter sogar zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass ich eh in Hogwarts bin. Aber warum sollte er mich dann noch einladen. Vielleicht zähle ich doch schon zu seinen Freunden, wer weiß."

Er atmete die kalte Luft tief ein. Sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

„Ich werde mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg machen. Es wird sicher bald dunkel." Er zündete 2 Kerzen an. Eine für jeden Sonntag im Dezember. „Ich komme nächste Woche wieder", murmelte er leise, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging durch den tiefen Schnee zurück zum Apparierpunkt.

Ende Teil 5

_Gefällt euch die Geschichte nicht? Wir würden uns auf jeden Fall über ein paar Reviews freuen, es tut auch nicht weh, versprochen ;-)_


	6. Neville

Kapitel 6 – Neville und Luna

Neville und seine Frau Luna saßen ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer. Ihr vierjähriger Sohn Brian spielte zu ihren Füßen mit seiner Holzeisenbahn. Der Kleine war das Wunschkind der Beiden nach ihrer Hochzeit vor 5 Jahren gewesen. Brian war auch ein richtiger Sonnenschein, bis auf das er gerne Unfug anstellte, was Luna oft in den Wahnsinn trieb, aber sie liebte ihren Sohn nur um so mehr.

Neville erging es genauso, denn er war nur froh das der Kleine lebte. Bei seiner Geburt gab es damals Schwierigkeiten. Das Leben von Luna und seinem Sohn stand damals auf dem Spiel, da bei Luna während der Geburt ein Tumor in der Gebärmutter festgestellt wurde. Die Ärzte konnten diesen entfernen, doch Luna kann seit dem keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Um so mehr liebten sie ihren kleinen Sohn, doch der Wunsch nach weiteren Kindern war geblieben. Da hatten sie die rettende Idee.

Grüne Flammen im Kamin kündigten das Ankommen eines Zauberers an. Wie Neville und Luna erhofften war es Mr. Shickle. Mit undurchdringlicher Miene trat er ihnen. Brian sah kurz zu ihm rüber, spielte dann aber lieber weiter mit seiner Eisenbahn. Er kannte Mr. Shickle bereits und interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für ihn.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom.", grüßte er höflich.

„Guten Abend Mr. Shickle, nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz," erwiderte Neville nervös und deutete auf einen grünen Sessel.

Mit einem „Danke" nahm der Ministeriumsbeamte Platz.

„Sie wissen ja sicher, warum ich hier bin." Nervös nickte das Ehepaar. Sie wollten nur noch wissen, ob ihr Antrag genehmigt wurde.

„Ein paar letzte Fragen muss ich Ihnen noch stellen, ehe ich Ihnen den Neuankömmling vorstelle."

Ein Leuchten trat in die Gesichter der Beiden. So lange hatten sie auf diesen Moment gewartet.

„Das heißt, es hat geklappt?", fragte Luna aufgeregt.

„Ja, wir konnten keine Makel feststellen. Und nach der Beantwortung meiner Fragen, werde ich Ihnen Ihr neues Familienmitglied vorstellen. Auch wenn Sie sie schon kennen."

„Meine erste Frage ist, ob bereits alles für den Zuwachs vorbereitet ist."

„Ja," antwortete Neville. „Wir haben das Zimmer neben dem unseres Sohnes vorbereitet. Es hat sogar ein eigenes Bad. Einen Schulplatz haben wir auch. Sie würde in einer Privatschule für junge Hexen uns Zauberer unterkommen."

„Also wäre meine zweite Frage auch bereits beantwortet," sagte Mr. Shickle begeistert.

„Dann habe ich noch eine letzte Frage. Haben sie Ihren Sohn bereits auf das neue Familienmitglied vorbereitet? Leider haben wir es schon erlebt, dass Kinder mit der neuen Situation nicht klar gekommen sind und sich abgesondert haben."

„Das fragen Sie ihn doch am Besten selbst." Sagte Luna und rief ihren Sohn zu sich. Brian setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf den Schoß seiner Mutter.

„Ja, Mama?" fragte der Kleine neugierig.

„Der Mann vom Ministerium möchte gern wissen, ob du dich schon auf deine Schwester freust?"

Begeistert nickt der Kleine.

„Endlich jemand, mit dem ich spielen kann," grinste Brian seine Mutter an. „Und endlich hab ich jemanden, der auf meiner Seite ist", schmollte er, doch seine Augen blitzten vergnügt.

Mr. Shickle lächelte. „Das klingt perfekt, dann werde ich sie mal holen gehen." Damit verschwand er im Kamin. Luna und Neville strahlten sich gegenseitig an. Endlich war es so weit. Brian wurde nun auch auf dem Schoß seine Ma unruhig.

„Bekomm ich jetzt meine Schwester?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Ja, Thea kommt heute zu uns.", erwiderte sein Vater sichtlich stolz.

Kaum hatte der junge Mann dies ausgesprochen, flammte das Feuer im Kamin erneut grün auf und der weißhaarige Beamte stand wieder im Wohnzimmer der jungen Familie. In seinen Armen hielt er ein junges Mädchen, was sich sichtlich nervös umsah. Kaum hatte sie Luna bemerkt lief der Neuankömmling bereits in ihre Arme.

„Luna!", rief Thea glücklich.

Neville und Luna hatten Thea schon oft besucht. Schon vor Wochen hatten sie dem Mädchen angeboten, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. Schließlich war Thea bereits kurz vor ihrem 10. Geburtstag. Sie hatte ihre Eltern im Krieg verloren und wartete seit dem in einem Waisenhaus auf eine neue Familie. Luna und Neville hatten das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den rehbraunen Augen sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Und auch Thea hatte gehofft, dass die Longbottoms sie mochten. Sie sehnte sich nach Zuneigung und diese beiden Menschen waren ihr sehr sympathisch.

Thea sah sich im Raum um. Ein großes Wohnzimmer bereits weihnachtlich geschmückt. Endlich ein Weihnachten in einer Familie. Als sie Neville erblickte lief sie ebenfalls zu ihm und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Willkommen in der Familie!", flüsterte Neville sichtlich gerührt. Thea, Luna und auch Neville hatten Tränen des Glücks in den Augen. Selbst Mr. Shickle war gerührt. Wieder hatte er es geschafft eine Familie glücklich zu machen und vor allem ein Kind glücklich zu machen.

Brian sah sich das ganze skeptisch an. Seine Eltern weinten und dieses Mädchen auch. Hatte er nun doch keine Schwester bekommen? Warum war sie dann da? Der Konnte das ganze natürlich nicht verstehen, doch er stand auf und zupfte seiner Mama am braunen Rock. Fragend sah er hoch.

„Mama?" Luna nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und strahlte ihn glücklich an. Thea hatte das ganze natürlich mitbekommen und ging auf den kleinen Magier zu.

„Du bist also mein kleiner Bruder? Ich bin Thea.", grüßte sie ihn freundlich. Sie hoffte, dass der Kleine sie mögen würde.

„Ich bin Brian.", erwiderte der Vierjährige und reichte seine kleine Hand, so, wie seine Eltern es ihm beigebracht hatten. Erleichtert nahm Thea die Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie kannte kleinere Jungs bereits aus dem Waisenhaus und wusste, dass sie manchmal sehr stur sein konnten. Doch Brian schien sie willkommen zu heißen.

„Magst du was spielen?", fragte die neue Schwester und begeistert nickte der Kleinere. Das Eis war gebrochen. Brian zeigte ihr seine Eisenbahn und gemeinsam spielten sie.

Mr. Shickle kam auf die Erwachsenen zu, die dem ganzen begeistert zu gesehen hatten und übergab ihnen ein paar Unterlagen.

„Hier haben sie die Adoptionspapiere. Das Ministerium wird sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen besuchen und sich alles ansehen. Aber das wissen sie ja bereits." Beide nickten. „Ich sehe keinerlei Probleme bei Ihnen und wünsche Ihnen allen noch schöne Feiertage." Damit verabschiedete sich der Beamte und verschwand.

Sicher, es würde nicht einfach für die Familie werden, doch sie waren sich sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Und ein Blick auf die neue Tochter, wie sie mit Brian spielte und immer wieder den Blick ungläubig schweifen ließ, als könnte sie ihr Glück nicht fassen, zeigte Luna und Neville, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen würden. Denn auch sie konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen

Ende Teil 6

**Ich kenne mich mit den Bedingungen und den Auflagen einer Adoption nicht aus, daher hoffe ich, dass ihr mir eventuelle Fehler verzeiht.**


	7. Severus

_Vielen Dank an Little Lion für die Reviews. Es freut uns, dass es dir gefällt!_

**Kapitel 7 – Severus**

Genervt stand der ehemalige Tränkemeister vor der Steinmauer, die zur Winkelgasse führte. Es wird jedes Jahr schlimmer, dachte er, dieses grausame Geschenke kaufen. Und dann musste er sich auch noch etwas einfallen lassen. Schließlich wollte er nicht dumm da stehen, wenn es ans Auspacken ging und von ihm kam nichts.

Bereits der Trubel in der Winkelgasse brachte ihn fast zur Weißglut. Und es war noch mehr als eine Woche vor Weihnachten. Doch so, wie diese Hexen und Zauberer durch die Gegend eilten, sah es aus, als wäre morgen bereits der heilige Abend. Ein resignierendes Seufzen entkam ihm, als er seine Lieblingsapotheke in weihnachtlichen Stil sah. Wie er Weihnachten doch hasste!

„Auf in den Kampf!", knurrte er leise zu sich selbst und betrat die Winkelgasse. Gehen wir es systematisch an. Erst die Buchhandlung, die Gefahr dort einem ersten Alptraum zu begegnen war ja schließlich gering. Wie er sich wohl irrte.

Mit sicheren Schritten betrat er die Buchhandlung. Dort traf ihn das Entsetzen. Er stand Auge in Auge mit Gilderoy-der-nicht-mehr-ganz-dichte-Lockhart.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Lockhart?" blaffte er den wehrlosen Mann an.

„Bin ich Lockhart? Dann gehören die Bücher wirklich mir? Ähm... Kennen wir uns?" sichtlich verwirrt stand der blonde Mann vor Severus. Dieser konnte nur genervt mit den Augen rollen.

„Nein, Merlin sei Dank, kennen wir uns nicht!"

Eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund rief laut „Gildoroy, wo bist du denn schon wieder? Komm sofort her."

„Wen die nur immer wieder rufen?", fragte der Verwirrte und sah sich um. Snape beschloss seinen ehemaligen, und nun sehr dämlichen, Kollegen zu ignorieren. Doch dies stellte sich nicht als einfach heraus. Gilderoy verfolgte ihn durch den ganzen Laden.

„Was suchst du denn? Kann ich dir helfen? Ich kann nämlich schon lesen!"

„DAS geht Sie nichts AN!"

„Komm schon!!! Ich will dir doch helfen! Vielleicht weiß ich ja, wo du es findest."

„Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, wo ich etwas suchen muss. Sie wissen noch nicht einmal Ihren eigenen Namen!", knurrte ein sichtlich genervter Snape.

Auf einmal kam ein, komplett in weiß gekleideter Mann auf Severus zu.

„Ich hoffe, Gilderoy hat Sie nicht belästigt. Er ist halt ein wenig verwirrt."

„WENIG? Doch, er hat mich belästigt und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mir ihn jetzt von Hals schaffen würden.", schnarrte er in alter Lehrermanier.

Das tat der sichtlich überforderte Pfleger auch sofort und zog den jetzt enttäuscht aussehenden Gilderoy von Severus weg. Dieser atmete einmal kräftig durch und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach dem Geschenk für Potter.

Nach zwei entspannenden Minuten ohne Lockhart hatte er das leere Photoalbum für den Goldjungen, wie er ihn in Gedanken immer noch schimpfte, gefunden. Schnell bezahlte er das Geschenk und verschwand aus dem überfüllten Laden.

Draußen blieb er erst mal stehen um sich zu orientieren. Als er den nächsten Laden gesichtete hatte, verkleinerte er die Tüte mit dem Photoalbum. Dieses leere Album würde heute Abend gefüllt werden, mit Photos aus der Schulezeit seiner Eltern. Severus hatte durch Zufall, als er seine Bücher neu sortiert hatte in mehreren Büchern alte Photos gefunden und beschlossen sie Harry zu schenken, da er diese Bilder nicht behalten wollte. Es waren für ihn schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, doch Potter würde sich sicherlich darüber freuen, den die Bilder oftmals Black, Potter und Lily. Es gab auch eins wo Pettigrew abgebildet war, doch das hatte er sofort im Kamin verbrannt.

Nachdem Severus das besagte Album in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verstaut hatte, begab er sich in Richtung Reisebüro, seiner nächsten Haltestelle auf der Tortur des Geschenke kaufens. Er betrat den Laden und kaufte für die Familie Longbottom einen Portschlüssel für die Reise nach Hawaii. Dort würden sie in einem Hotel 2 Wochen lang entspannen und sich kennen lernen können. Denn auch er wusste bereits, das Neville und seine Frau Nachwuchs bekommen haben. Und in einem Urlaub würden sie sich von den Strapazen erholen können. Insgeheim hoffte Severus ja, dass ein Vulkan während des Aufenthalts ausbrechen würde. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass der Familie etwas passiert, aber dem Nichtsnutz Longbottom wünschte er doch einen gehörigen Schrecken. So, wie dieser es immer im Unterricht angerichtet hatte.

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn zu Madam Malkins. Der Laden war, wie jeder andere auch, total überfüllt. Severus konnte froh sein, dass er per Eule bereits Minervas Geschenk bestellt hatte. Eine Robe mit grünen Schottenmuster und einen dazu passenden Hut. Warum die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor so auf grün stand, wusste er nicht, es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Auf der Ladentheke fiel ihm ein grässlicher Hut auf. Dieser war Mitternachtsblau und hatte viele, zu seinem Unmut hüpfende, Geschenke in allen möglichen Farben drauf. Das perfekte Geschenk für den alten Zausel, dachte sich Severus und stellte ihn zu dem Geschenk für Minerva dazu.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas?", fragte die Frau.

„Ja, können Sie. Ich brauch noch ein paar Socken, je auffälliger, desto besser.", grinste er hämisch.

„Oh, da haben wir ein paar ganz tolle..." Severus verdreht erneut die Augen, wer wusste schon, was sie toll fand. „... diese sind erst heute gekommen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Damit verschwand sie in den angrenzenden Raum. Severus hatte es immer vermieden in diesen Raum zu gehen, denn seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Der komplette Raum war mit verschiedenen Arten von Socken zugestellt. Bunte, schwarze, einfache und auch sehr ausgefallene Sockenpaare hingen in verschiedenen Höhen der Wände. Es war erdrückend. Aber zu seine Erleichterung gab es ein Fluchtfenster, doch er bezweifelte, dass er da durchpassen würde. Fast ängstlich betrat er diesen Raum und stolperte über etwas Grünes. Dieses begann zugleich zu trällern.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
just like the ones I used to know,  
where treetops glisten,  
and children listen,  
to hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Severus traf der Schlag, es war grausam, es war PERFEKT. Erst recht, als er sich das Paar Socken, als das sich das Singende Etwas herausstellte, genauer betrachtete. Grün mit einem singenden Weihnachtsmann. Albus würde sich sicher darüber freuen und er hatte insgeheim seine Rache.

„Diese nehme ich.", sagte er zu der Verkäuferin, die immer noch nach den Socken suchte, die sie ihrem Kunden eigentlich zeigen wollte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und lächelte freundlich.

„Genau diese wollte ich Ihnen zeigen.", erwiderte sie.

Severus bezahlte alles und verschwand aus dem überfüllten Laden.

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn in den Laden für Quidditch Bedarf. Die Schlange vor der Kasse war zu seinem Glück kurz. Doch dafür musste er erst einmal reinkommen. Denn vor dem Laden tummelten sich viele Jungen und Mädchen und starrten wie gebannt den neuen Rennbesen im Schaufenster an.

„Habt ihr den schon gesehen?", rief einer der Jungen begeistert.

„Die Deutschen haben den Besen erfunden. Er soll unverwüstlich sein. Angeblich wurde er durch die Peitschende Weide in Hogwarts gejagt und hat nicht einen Kratzer.", rief ein rothaariges Mädchen fasziniert.

„Die Iren werden ihn bei der Weltmeisterschaft fliegen.", kreischte ein kleiner Junge mit Brille und zersausten schwarzen Haaren. Severus hatte die Befürchtung, dass Potter eine Jugendsünde begangen hat. Aber das sollte nicht sein Problem sein. Er würde sich niemals Kinder anschaffen!

Nachdem er sich an den Bälgern vorbeigequetscht hatte, betrat er den Laden. Er kaufte 2 WM-Tickets für das Finale im Quidditch in Österreich. So weit er wusste würde Irland gegen Brasilien spielen. Da Draco, sowie auch Blaise, große Fans von den Iren waren, wäre dies das perfekte Geschenk für die beiden. Er hoffte nur, dass er keine Vertretung für Draco machen musste.

Damit war sein Besuch in der Winkelgasse beendet. Er hatte das Geschenk für Remus und Tonks bereits besorgt. Ein Maler würde ein Porträt von den Beiden malen. Etwas, was das Ehepaar schon immer mal machen wollte. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum die beiden geheiratet hatten. Aber er war auch generell gegen eine Ehe. Niemals würde er sich dazu herablassen und von einer Frau, egal welcher, vor den Altar schleppen lassen.

Als die Tür des tropfenden Kessels, sich hinter ihm schloss, sah er mit Entsetzen, dass Muggellondon genauso überfüllt war. Nicht weit vom Pub war Harrods, das berühmteste Kaufhaus Englands. Er ging nur selten dorthin und doch kannte er sich aus. Sein erstes Ziel in dem Kaufhaus war die Buchabteilung. Er hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch ein gutes Buch über „Heilpflanzen" gesehen. Das wäre das perfekte Geschenk für die Alleswisserin. Hermine arbeitete schließlich freiberuflich als Heilerin. Und Muggelgeboren war sie auch.

Nachdem er dieses Buch besorgt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die oberste Etage. Sein Alptraum schlechthin würde da beginnen. Die komplette Etage bestand aus Baby- und Kleinkinderbedarf. Hannah und Ron hatten sich eine Wickelkommode gewünscht und diese musste er jetzt besorgen. Doch als er die verschiedenen Ausführungen sah, stand er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" schon fast erleichtert wollte bedanken, doch noch während des Umdrehens traf ihn erneut der Schlag. Eine kleine und etwas pummelige Frau mit blonden Haaren stand vor ihm. Sie trug ein baby-blaues T-Shirt mit einem riesigen Schnuller drauf und eine rot-weiß gestreifte Weihnachtsmütze. Es half nichts, dachte sich Severus und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich brauch eine Wickelkommode."

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Welche Höhe sollte sie haben? Haben sie schon Auflagen? Soll es eine bestimmte Farbe sein? Eine Kommode mit eingebauten Mülleimer? Soll sie zu einer normalen Kommode umbaufähig sein? Eine breite Liegefläche? Vielleicht auch mit eingebauter Baby-Badewanne?. Wie viel Stauraum benötigen sie? Oder sollte sogar Platz für Zwillinge sein?", quasselte die Frau, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.

Sein Mund ging auf, klappte aber vollkommen überfordert wieder zu. Hätten Weasley und Abbott sich nicht präziser ausdrücken können?

„Ich seh schon, ich werde dem werdenden Vater da wohl die Kommoden zeigen müssen, dann können Sie immer noch entscheiden, was das Beste für Ihr Kind ist."

Bei diesem Satz platze Severus der Kragen. Mühsam beherrscht knurrte er die Verkäuferin an.

„Ich werde nicht VATER! Ich HASSE Kinder! Ich muss nur diese beschissene Kommode besorgen!"

Bei jedem Wort wurde die freundliche Verkäuferin immer kleiner. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Oh... ok. Dann sagen Sie mir bitte, wie groß, die werdenden Eltern sind."

Severus atmete tief durch. Die Frau konnte ja schließlich auch nichts dafür.

„Der werdende Vater ist etwa 1,78 m, die werdende Mutter ist etwas kleiner. Auflagen wären sehr gut. Badewanne wird, soweit ich weiß von jemand anderen besorgt. Stauraum sollte sie haben. Mülleimer wird nicht benötigt. Die Farbe sollte hell sein und die Liegefläche muss nicht außergewöhnlich groß sein. Es werden auch, meines Wissens nach, keine Zwillinge erwatet." Severus fragte sich gerade, wann er jemals am Stück so viel gesagt hatte. Doch er hatte fast Mitleid mit der Frau und wollte das Ganze schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Wissen Sie was es wird, damit ich die passenden Auflagen besorgen kann?"

„Nein."

„Ok, dann suchen wir etwas neutrales heraus."

Severus wunderte sich, wie er dieses halbe Stunde puren Horrors zwischen Windeln, Auflagen und Kinderschränken überlebt hatte.

„Wohin sollen wir die Kommode liefern?", fragte die Verkäuferin zum Schluss.

Er gab ihn seine Adresse und verschwand nach der Bezahlung mit eiligen Schritten aus der Abteilung.

Severus schwor sich, nie wieder diese Abteilung zu betreten.

Das letzte was er besorgte war ein Einkaufsgutschein für Ginny Potter, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Harry den Laufburschen für die chronisch kaufsüchtige Hexe spielen musste.

Als auch das Erledigt war, apparierte er völlig geschafft nach Hause.

Teil 7 Ende


	8. Der Tagesprophet

_Diesmal ohne Kommentar_

**Kapitel 8 – Tagesprophet**

Harry Potter lädt zur großen Weihnachtsfeier nach Hogwarts 

Wie wir exklusive vom Hausmeister Hogwarts erfahren haben, gibt Harry Potter, der Junge der noch Lebt und Held der letzten Schlacht, ein Fest in Hogwarts. Die Feier soll nicht nur als Weihnachtsfest dienen, sondern auch als Siegesfeier. Alle Helden der Schlacht von vor 8 Jahren werden dort sein. Die uns allseits bekannte, immer noch nicht verheiratete Miss Hermine Granger, sowie Ronald Weasley, und Neville Longbottom mit seiner Frau und seinen zwei Kindern.

Aber auch neue Gesichter, wie Hannah Abott, die schwangere Verlobte von Ronald Weasley, der auch seine komplette Familie mitbringt, wird anwesend sein. Auch einige aktive und ehemalige Lehrer in Hogwarts werden anwesend sein. Remus Lupin, bekannter Werwolf, mit seiner Frau Nymphodora Lupin, ehemals Tonks, aber auch Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick und auch alle weiteren aktiven Lehrer.

Die einzigen uns bekannten Junggesellen, sind ehemalige Todesser, oder deren Angehörige. So zum Beispiel, der angeblich schwule Blaise Zabini, der amtierende Tränkemeister Draco Malfoy und deren Vorgänger und jetzt berühmte Autor Severus Snape.

Ein Fest, welches alles vereint. Die alteingesessenen, wie Albus Dumbledore, immer noch Schulleiter von Hogwarts, die Helden, die bereits genannt wurden und auch einige, die auf der anderen Seite standen. Die meisten bringen, wenn vorhanden, ihre Familien mit. Wir hoffen, dass wir Ihnen darüber berichten können. Wir werden unser bestmöglichstes tun um einen Einblick in das rauschende Fest zu bringen.

Ihre allseits beliebte

Rita Krimmkorn


End file.
